shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuya Eizan
}} |kanji = 叡山 枝津也 |romaji = Eizan Etsuya |alias = Alquimista (錬金術士（アルキミスタ) Arukimisuta), lit. "Alchemist" |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |height = |family = |generation = 91st |cuisine style= |food forte= |occupation = High School Student Food Business Consultant |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Elite Ten Council: 7th seat Central |manga = Chapter 37 (Cameo) Chapter 39 (Full appearance) |anime = Episode 17 (Cameo) Episode 18 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Tomokazu SugitaOfficial Twitter account for the anime }} is a 91st Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. He is known as the Alquimista. Appearance Etsuya has long, swept-back hair typical of a Yankee (Japanese delinquent). He wears glasses and various jewelry, consisting of a rope chain necklace, various rings, and a Rolex-style watch. He usually removes his glasses when he's being fully serious. Etsuya sometimes wears a leopard print shirt with a white collared jacket unbuttoned over it. Personality Etsuya is described by Satoshi Isshiki to be a Yankee, having a large force of delinquent boys behind him to do his dirty work for him. He is a slick businessman, having been a well known, but somewhat underground, business consultant since his middle school days, charging a large monthly fee for his services. Though at times his methods and tactics are questionable, he seems to have a large clientele pool. His overall serious demeanor means that he is regularly annoyed by some of the more eccentric members of the Elite Ten Council, especially Satoshi, Rindō, and Terunori. However, Etsuya can be extremely cruel, heartless, and will employ dirty tactics when necessary to prove a point, such as rigging the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election matchups to have one of his enforcers, Subaru Mimasaka, challenge both Takumi Aldini and Sōma Yukihira in the tournament. Most notably, he rigged the judges in two of his Shokugekis to unanimously declare him the winner of the match without putting any effort into his dish nor tasting his dish. Despite being an official Elite Ten Member, Etsuya has shown almost no interest for official Elite Ten business, calling meetings a 'waste of time' and normally only attends out of obligation as a member. Etsuya is highly arrogant and is quick to lose his temper when he's being ignored, insulted or when thing aren't going the way he wants them to. This caused him to hate Sōma Yukihira because he did all three during their Shokugeki. Terunori Kuga states that he talks about money a lot. This was even his main reason for enrolling in Tōtsuki in the first place, having his money making mindset even before entering middle school. History Etsuya applied for Tōtsuki at the first opportunity that he could for the middle school section. Unlike most of the other applicants who applied with the intention of attending the academy for the prestige it holds, Etsuya stated that he wished to attend because it would be profitable to both the academy and himself. In his very first year at Tōtsuki, Etsuya managed to accumulate more income for the academy than the entire academy on its own. Since then, Etsuya has been a business consultant for many culinary companies across Japan and his skills in the kitchen became well known. Etsuya developed a notorious reputation as a yankee due to his ruthless business nature and his large gang of students behind him. Given that he is a second year Tōtsuki Student, Etsuya has at least completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire. He was also among the students to participate his Generation's Tōtsuki Autumn Election and was present at the Autumn Leaf Viewing event alongside Satoshi Isshiki, Terunori Kuga, and Nene Kinokuni. Plot Karaage War Main article: Karaage Wars Arc Etsuya was revealed to be the mastermind behind the expansion of the Mozuya Karaage Specialty Shop's Tokyo branch, which threatened the Sumire Shopping District and was later seen concluding a business contract with another company which requested his services as the Alquimista. He was then summoned at an Elite Ten meeting that was meant to determine which 1st-year students would participate in the Elections, albeit begrudgingly as he perceived the meeting as a waste of time. Etsuya was later seen calling Mozuya to ask for an explanation after seeing a sales chart showing that the sales of Mozuya had plummeted for three days in a row. Meeting Sōma Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Shortly after the conclusion of the Karaage Arc, Etsuya summoned Sōma to his study upon his return to Tōtsuki through the use of his underlings. Etsuya first offered Sōma to work under him, saying his idea for the Sumire Mark Karaage Roll was not bad, an offer which Soma refused. He then went on to mock his ambition to take over Restaurant Yukihira, claiming that his aspiration is small because he was raised in such an environment before telling Sōma that he had been selected as a member of the Fall Elections, but that he shouldn't rejoice as he would crush him on the best stage possible for 'staining his career' as a food consultant. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election (To be added) Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki During the final match of the Quarterfinals, Etsuya witnessed the Shokugeki between Takumi and Subaru, while remarking everything about Subaru, especially his infamous 99 Shokugeki win streak against his rivals. After Subaru's vicious victory over Takumi, Etsuya announced that the Tournament's Semifinals would be held within a week, as well as the semifinalists themselves: Sōma, Subaru, Akira Hayama and Ryō Kurokiba. Semifinals (To be added) Finals Just as Sōma is about to present his dish, Satoshi arrived and confronts him over the failure of his plan. Etsuya responded by saying that he has no idea what the former is talking about. As a member of the council, he did his job of making the Autumn Classic successful. However, Satoshi revealed that he was the one who arranged the match parings for the main tournament. Likely, he intended use Soma's rivalry with Takumi to easily goad him fighting a Shokugeki against Subaru, where he would fail and receive no greater humiliation on the big stage. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc During the Moon Banquet Festival, unlike most of the other Elite Ten Council members, Etsuya spent it acting as a financial consultant. When Azami returned to the Tōtsuki, Etsuya was one of six Elite Ten members to vote Azami over Senzaemon as the new director of the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Central Main article: Central Arc With Azami as the new headmaster of Tōtsuki, many new changes were immediately put into place. Amongst the biggest changes was the sudden disbanding of all Research Societies and Seminar classes. As expected, many students did not approve of the choice and immediately began issuing challenges against the Elite Ten Council in order to preserve their beloved clubs. Etsuya decided to take charge of the situation and planned on accepting all challenged, but before he did, he decided to pay Polar Star Dormitory first. Arriving at the dorm, Etsuya was greeted by Sōma and a majority of its 92nd Generation residents. He broke the news to the residents that the dormitory, as an independent entity on campus, was not welcomed in Azami's reform and was scheduled to be shut down. Before Sōma and the others could protest, Etsuya told them to watch his upcoming Shokugeki. Foul Play Main article: Kabutoyama Vs. Eizan Shokugeki The whole school was glued to the TV as the first Club related ''Shokugeki commenced. Etsuya's first opponent was his fellow 91st Generation classmate, Tetsuji Kabutoyama, who was fighting on behalf of the Skewer Research Society. Tetsuji declared that their match would be focused on tachiuo with an emphasis of skewering techniques. During the match, Tetsuji put all his efforts into his dish, while Etsuya nonchalantly threw together his dish. After finishing their dishes, Etsuya and Tetsuji presented their dishes. However, the judges did not eat a single bite from their dishes nor did they even move. Above their heads on the voting display, they had already unanimously voted that Etsuya was the winner. Tetsuji caught on that Etsuya had bribed the judges to vote for him as they also had supported Central's ideals. Battle for Polar Star Main article: Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki Despite the example Etsuya had set, Sōma still pushed forward and handed him a challenge letter for a Shokugeki. Etsyua asked if this was to play the role of a hero to his dorm mates. However, Sōma replied back he's doing this for himself because the Polar Star dorm is the castle where he would perfect his cooking. Survivor's Purge (To be added) Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc (To be added) Cooking Style Alchemy Cooking - Etsuya's cooking style, according to Satoshi Isshiki, is using methods to “negate” the flavor of his opponents’ dishes and often alluded to alchemy. Through his intensive knowledge of various chemical components and their various interactions with taste receptors, Etsuya is able to create dishes that disrupt the balance of flavor in his opponents' dishes. Rindō Kobayashi has stated that, despite the fact that he is more well known as a businessman, his true cooking skills could allow him to beat many of the other Elite Ten Council members seated higher than him. Additionally, Etsuya was able to ad lib a dish within a few moments that was able to nearly beat Sōma's dish in a Shokugeki despite the fact that Sōma had more time to prepare his dish idea. Etsuya has been known to be a master of flavor manipulation, taking advantage of the intended basic tastes of his opponents dish and manipulating his own dishes' flavors to impact his opponent's dish's impact. Misc. Skills *'Master Businessman' — Despite his young age, Etsuya is a notorious businessman across Japan, known to have helped over 500 companies within his very first year at Tōtsuki. His keen knowledge as an entrepreneur has gone as far back as elementary school as he has been shown developing a business model for Tōtsuki that has achieved astronomical gains for the academy within a year. Dishes *'Hainan Ji Fan' - Etsuya's dish for his Shokugeki battle against Sōma. Although he barely lost to Sōma using this dish, he created it in the spur of the moment and was able to nearly beat Sōma's dish that had more time to create. *'Roast Beef of Temptation~Etsuya Eizan Edition' - Etsuya made this dish against Takumi Aldini in the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Etsuya is the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duels Record Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Trivia *''Etsuya'' (枝津也) uses the kanji for "branch" (枝 E''), "harbor" (津 ''Tsu), and "sum of money" (也 Ya). Eizan (叡山) means "imperial mountain". It is also another name of Mount Hiei, a sacred mountain in Japan. References Navigation es:Etsuya Eizan zh:叡山枝津也 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:91st Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Central